1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to surface modification techniques and, in particular, to intermediates and methods for forming passivated surfaces on oxide layers and to articles produced thereby.
2. Background of the Technology
DNA sequencing in real time requires the interrogation of individual incorporation events by polymerases, preferably on surfaces. Generally, these incorporation events are identified by examination of labels on the incorporated nucleotides as individual molecules (i.e., single molecule detection). The most popular labels are fluorescent dyes. Even rare non-specific adsorption of labeled nucleotides on the surfaces creates false positive signals. Therefore, binding of the substrates to the surfaces should be minimized.
There still exists a need for improved passivation techniques which would allow for the formation of thin passivation layers and which would result in surfaces exhibiting minimal absorption of biomolecules.